Console Wars
by Ultimax10
Summary: All video games cross over. all Nintendo(Wii,3DS), Sony(Playstation), Microsoft(Xbox), PC, and even mobile gaming characters have been taken to other gaming universes by mysterious vortexes and they will either have to fight or work together to get back home and save their worlds (Samus x Zelda) included, along with Mii X Canon will take yor requests
1. Introduction

Console Wars

By Ultimax10

1\. Introduction

 **Title: Console Wars**

 **Fandom: Nintendo, Xbox, PS4, PC, Mobile, Video Games, YouTube**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance/Friendship,**

 **Summary: Worlds collide, blood has been shed, deaths will be numerous and characters will fight for their lives to get back to their own worlds. Contains Hetero, Slash, and Femslash pairings (Will list them below). Self-insert! MiixCanon! (Will take requests on pairs of any sort and will do your own MiixCanon pairings!)**

 **Pairings: Slash, Hetero, Femslash, Self-insert**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, games, titles, names, YouTubers, etc from any of these companies except my mii characters. Please do not sue me Nintendo, Microsoft, or Sony, please! That also goes for PC and mobile gaming people!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Console Wars**

 **Chapter 1: Introduction**

There was a time where all of the different gameverses lived in peace. A time where the characters of those worlds, alternate dimensions, time lines, and universes lived peacefully never having to deal with one another, but then one day, everything changed.

Suddenly vortexes began to appear out of thin air and began to take characters from their homeworld/universe, and soon they found themselves in a world unfamiliar to them. From The Nintendoverse, to the world of Minecraftia, to Liberty City, to the First World War, and so on.

Characters from different worlds will now collide only to fight against one another, or to befriend one another in order to get back to their own worlds. Deaths will occur. Blood will be shed. New alliances will be forged. Everyone is being played.

 **Constructive Criticism is welcomed!**

 **Pairings:**

 **(SamusxZelda)**

 **(Mii: ElijahxRosalina)**

 **(Male Wii Fit TrainerxWii Fit Trainer Female)**

 **(Male VillagerxInkling Female)**

 **(Steve?xAlex?)**

 **(MarioxPeach)**

 **(LuigixDaisy)**


	2. Mario vs Minecraft

Console Wars

By Ultimax10

 **Just so you know guys since this is my story I have tweaked the characters a bit. Any unrealistic human based characters are now human. So like all the human minecraft characters and stuff like that. As well as aging up the younger characters a bit as well.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: Mario vs Minecraft**

 **Meanwhile at the Mushroom Kingdom:**

Mario was busy chasing down Bowser (who has captured Princess Peach once again.) with the help of his brother Luigi. The two plumbers and The Koopa King ran throughout the kingdom until Bowser had hit a dead end. Mario and Luigi had surrounded him. "It's-a over Bowser!" Mario exclaimed. "Drop the-a Princess now!" The Koopa King gave the two Italian plumbers a cold stare as a huge grin crept upon his face."If you say so!" Bowser replied as he released his grip on the pink clad princess. A strange vortex soon opened and the blonde damsel in distress fell through the vortex which in a mere matter of seconds closed beside bowser's foot. "Mama-Mia!" Exclaimed the two brothers as they were surprised by Bowser's trick. "Where did you-a take her Bowser!?" Mario demanded. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Bowser scoffed as he turned around and bashed the two brothers with his massive Koopa tail.

Another vortex suddenly appeared right in front of Bowser as he walked through the portal as he started to laugh evilly. A second later, another vortex opened underneath an unconscious Luigi and he to was taken by the mysterious gateway. Mario woke up moments later in a bed in the castle's emergency room where Daisy, Yoshi, and Toad stood over him. Being a world renounced doctor, Mario checked himself and found that he had gotten a mild concussion.

 **Meanwhile in the world of Minecraftia:**

Steve quickly sprinted to his and Alex's soon to be three story house. Once Steve and Alex finished their newest edition to their beautiful house they started to prepare for the night. "Do you have any arrows hon?" Alex asked her husband. It has been over two years since Alex joined This world. Steve found her and they began to survive together. They soon fell for one another and Jeb and Notch gave them their bidding to get married. Alex began to say something but she was cut off by the sound of breaking glass. Steve, Alex, and their pet wolf, ironically named Wolf soon ran to the front of the first floor to see the glass window shattered. And then they saw a low red illuminated light coming from the ground. The trio went outside to investigate. The light was coming from a single redstone torch. Wolf picked up a scent and started to growl in anger. "Steve you don't think- Alex began getting cut off by a rustling noise. "Alex was now back to back with Steve as they readied their weapons. Alex prepared her bow. "No one else is in our land, so it has to be him." Steve said with a almost cold tone as he pulled out an iron sword. A maniacal and somewhat demonic cackle soon filled the quiet nighttime air. Lightning then fell from the sky right in front of Steve and Alex as a shadowy figure appeared. He looked almost identical to Steve, only with long, nasty unkempt hair, a filthy goatee, torn and what looks to be burnt marked clothing, and dried blood on his hands. What stood out the most was his piercing glowing white eyes. "Herobrine." Steve announced in a rugged evil version of Steve looked up. "Hey there Stevie!" Herobrine acknowledged his counterpart in a jokingly demonic tone. "Why are you here?" Steve asked sternly. "Since my dear brother Notch has left Minecraftia, I thought this was the perfect opportunity to take over." Herobrine answered with an evil grin on his face. "Like hell you will!" Steve exclaimed as he ran towards his evil look-a-like. Herobrine vanished as soon as the sword made contact with his stomach. Steve quickly turned around to see Herobrine reappear behind him and was quickly knocked off his feet dropping his weapon. "You can't beat me Steve." Herobrine exclaimed as he looked down at Steve.

All of a sudden an arrow was shot right into Herobrine's left shoulder. "Back off!" Alex yelled as she pulled back another arrow ready to fire. Herobrine started to chuckle as he grabbed the arrow and pulled it out without the slightest hint of pain. Herobrine then vanished out of thin air and appeared right behind Alex whom he now had in a headlock. "ALEX!" Steve yelled as he got back on his feet, grabbed his weapon and ran towards them. Suddenly. A vortex opened beneath Steve's feet and without any time to react, Steve fell through the vortex that was now gone. "STEVE!" Alex cried as Herobrine laughed his demonic laugh. He then vanished without any word letting Alex fall to her knees.

 **Meanwhile at the Mushroom Kingdom:**

Mario was upset. He had searched throughout the whole kingdom and yet there was no word or sign of Bowser, Luigi, or Princess Peach. Mario looked everywhere he could think of. He called Rosalina to see if she had seen any sign of them but she had not. He had also went all the way to DK Jungle, Yoshi's Island, and even the Smash Brother's Mansion yet there still was no sign of them. Mario stood on the balcony of his room in the Smash Mansion. "I will-a find you princess." Mario said under his breath. All of a sudden a vortex opened behind him. As Mario turned around, he saw a strange man that wore a light blue T-shirt with purple jeans. The man was tall, lean, and fairly muscular. He had a crewcut hairstyle with a well trimmed goatee. An iron sword in his right hand. Mario stood still examining the stranger. "Who are you?" The confused stranger asked. Mario looked a bit surprised that this man had never heard of him before. "Who am-a I?" Mario began. "Who are-a you?" The red-clad plumber asked questionably. "Are-a you another new-a-comer?" "A what?" The stranger asked the Italian plumber. "Where am I? Where- Where's Herobrine?!" The stranger said with a frustrated yet worried tone. Mario was now completely confused. "What's-a Herobrine?" Mario asked. "Don't play dumb with me!" The angered stranger exclaimed. "Herobrine sent me through this vortex thing and now I'm here! What's going on here?talk!" Mario stood there listening to what the stranger said. "So-a you said that you were-a sent here by this-a Herobrine fellow?" Mario asked. "Yes." The stranger answered. _"So this-a Herobrine must be working with-a Bowser!"_ Mario thought. "Where is-a Bowser?" Mario asked a bit sternly. "Who?" The confused man asked. "If this-a Herobrine fellow is-a working with Bowser and has sent-a you here, then you-a must be here to-a trap me as-a well!" Mario exclaimed as he got into a fighting stance. "What?" The stranger asked. Mario then pulled out a fire flower and the power up sound played as the plumber was now engulfed in flames. When the smoke and flames cleared, Mario stood wearing his fire flower outfit. "Who the hell are you?" The man asked the white and red-clad plumber. "It's-a me, Mario!" The Italian exclaimed as he flicked his wrists, generating fireballs from his hands. "Now who may I-a ask are-a you?" The plumber asked almost commandingly. "The names Steve." The man exclaimed as he readied his sword. "Steve-a huh?" Mario asked intrigued. "Let's-a-go!" The plumber exclaimed as he lunged toward Steve tackling him. Steve grabbed a Turquoise Pearl and threw it to the balcony. Once the pearl landed it shattered and Steve was teleported to the spot he threw the pearl in. Mario soon got up and threw a couple fireballs scorching up the room's carpet as Steve used his sword to counter the flames. Mario then leapt and tackled Steve once again. Steve's body crashed into the railing of the balcony. The force of the impact broke the rusty bars. Steve then kicked Mario off of him and swung his sword. Mario expertly dodged the attacks and uppercuts Steve square in the jaw. Without the railing to keep both men from falling, Steve and Mario went flying from the third story floor of the mansion. Mario and Steve both fought in the air. Steve struggled to grab another pearl as Mario was throwing fireballs from above. Steve quickly changed to a bow and shot arrows at the fireballs. The wooden arrows quickly caught fire and we're now headed towards Mario. The plumber then pulled out his yellow cape and flew towards Steve. Mario kicked Steve in the face as he fell on his back. Steve got up and drank a pink potion and was now surrounded by pink effect bubbles. His wounds started to vanish. "You're good." Steve said as he started to put on a set of iron armor. Mario gracefully glided towards the ground. "What's-a this?" Mario exclaimed as he saw his foe now in iron-clad-armor. "You're not the only one with an array of weapons." Steve exclaimed smirking with confidence. Mario started to charge up his fire. His eyes glowed yellow. Steve then drank an orange potion and he was now covered with orange potion effects. Mario then released his energy as a flurry of gigantic fireballs hit his armored foe. Steve stood in the same place even after the smoke cleared. Steve chuckled at the plumber who was dumbfounded. He had never met anyone that could withstand his final smash. "Too bad you don't have a fire resistance potion and protection four!" Steve commented as he pulled out his bow once again. He shot Mario right in the shoulder and Mario went flying back. "I have a knockback four bow with punch two and power three! You can't beat me Mario!" Steve exclaimed triumphantly. Mario looked up at Steve with an agitated look on his face. "We'll-a see about-a that!" Mario exclaimed as he pulled out a green cube with a silver exclamation point on it. Seconds later, Mario was encased in metal. Steve's smirk on his face had vanished once he saw Metal Mario. Steve started to fire more arrows but they broke once they made contact on Metal Mario's body. Mario slowly ran towards Steve who's arrows had no effect on the metallic plumber. Steve then took out his secret weapon-an enchanted golden apple. Steve took a bite out of it and golden partial effects started to surround him. Steve whacked metal Mario with his sword and Mario's metal form broke upon contact with the sword. Mario punched Steve but he didn't flinch. Steve jumped in the air ready to strike when all of a sudden Mario grabbed a star from his pocket and a familiar tune started to play as Mario was now flashing with color. Steve struck Mario's head with his sword but it instantly shattered upon impact. Mario started to grin as Steve was speechless. Mario then punched Steve and all of his iron armor shattered. Steve who still had the effects of the god apple tried to fight back but once the energies between the enchanted god apple effects and the invincibility star met, there was a huge explosion of the energies that shook the ground and sent both men flying.

 **End of chapter 2.**

 **Please review! Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	3. Galactic Kombat

Console Wars

By Ultimax10

 **Chapter 3: Galactic Kombat**

 **On an unknown planet of space sector 218 of the milky way Galaxy:**

Two vortex's open on the lifeless gray ground. Two figures emerge. One is a 20 year old male with black spiked hair. He wore jeans, a blue jacket, and a red and white hat. This was none other than the legendary Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum. The other figure was an adult male. He has a muscular build with very pale skin, almost translucent even. He wore blue and black ninja armor and had piercing snow white eyes. This man was the infamous Sub-Zero. Ash stood there eyeing the masked man. Sub-Zero finally realized that he wasn't alone and immediately marched over towards the boy. Ash backed up a bit before the ice manipulating ninja grabbed Ash by the collar and yanked him up so they were at eye level with each other. "Where am I?!" Who are you and why did you bring me here?!" Sub-Zero yelled in anger. "Woah big guy let's take it easy!" Ash exclaimed putting one hand in the air as he used the other to pull out a pokeball. Sub-zero then threw Ash to the ground clearly enraged. Sub-Zero started to generate ice from his palm. Ash then threw out two pokeballs. "Go Pikachu! Go Charizard!" Ash yelled as he tried to get back on his feet. Pikachu appeared but before Charizard's pokeball could hit the ground, Sub-Zero had frozen it in a block of ice. Pikachu tried to attack but Sub-Zero kicked the Pokemon into a wall of a demolished building and froze the hole that Pikachu's body had made. Ash was then frozen in a block of ice and Sub-Zero punched it breaking Ash into nothing. The only thing that was still intact was his signature cap.

 **Meanwhile on the Spaceship of Samus Aran:**

Samus was taking a nap at the ship's main nav center.

She soon woke from hearing the sound of footsteps. Samus had turned the lights off in her ship to save energy and for her well needed rest. Samus spun around in her chair with her laser gun in hand but she quickly put it away as she saw who it was. It was her Hylian girlfriend and lover, Princess Zelda. Samus and Zelda have been dating for over twelve months now ever since Zelda had confessed her love to Samus at the Smash Mansion. Samus has been living in Hyrule with Zelda for five of those months. Now Samus was fulfilling her promise of showing Zelda around the Galaxy. "Good morning my bounty huntress." Zelda cooed as she wrapped her arms around her lover's neck. "It's two In the afternoon back home." Samus replied. "Whatever sweetie." Zelda yawned. "Did you have to have your gun with you when you rested?" Zelda asked half playfully, half tired. "I can't help myself Zelda I just- I just want to keep us safe." Samus answered weakly yet thoughtfully. Zelda leaned in and kissed Samus on the cheek. "I understand Samus. It's very sweet that you would do that for us." Zelda replied making Samus' face blush at the comment. "So where are we going today?" Zelda asked excitedly. Samus was about to answer when all of a sudden her monitor flashed with red blinking lights. "Samus?" Zelda asked worriedly. "It's a distress beacon." Samus answered.

"Who is it from?" Zelda asked. "It's from...Snake?" Samus answered with a surprised expression on her face. "What's wrong Snake?!" Samus asked irritated.

"It seems that my communication with Otacon has been disabled. I was somehow pulled into this strange vortex and now I seem to be on an entirely different planet." "Extradimensional vortex huh?" Samus asked casually. "Seems so." Snake replied. "I need you to pinpoint my location from the tracking beacon in my solid eye and pick me up. But be cautious. I'm not alone." Samus sighed in frustration as she looked at Zelda's disappointed look. "Fine Snake. We'll be right there." Samus replied as she folded her arms clearly displeased that they had to postpone their plans. Samus then turned on the ship's lights on and activated the thrusters. "The signal seems to be coming from an unknown barren planet." Samus stated. "What did Snake mean by he wasn't alone?" Zelda asked. Samus just shrugged as she motioned Zelda to strap herself in. Samus then flicked some switches and they entered lightspeed.

The duo soon arrived at the desolate planet. Samus equipped her new power suit as Zelda cloaked the ship. Samus went out first to check to see if the perimeter was safe. Once she nodded Zelda followed suit. The couple walked on the lifeless soil searching for Snake. Zelda stopped when she noticed the ice covered side of a building. She got Samus' attention and they went to investigate. Zelda noticed a familiar cap and picked it up. "Samus?" Zelda called in a worried tone. Samus ran towards her making sure she was alright. Once she noticed the cap in Zelda's hands she knew something wasn't right. She then found a pokeball that was frozen in a cube of ice and thawed it out with a low heat beam. Samus then heard a sound coming from the inside of a demolished building. Samus punched the wall and ripped the hole her fist had just made so an entrance could be made. She soon rushed towards the creature that was injured and cradled it in her arms. The creature was Pikachu. He was injured and seemed to have a broken left paw. She took the injured Pokemon and put it in her ship in the small medical room. Once Samus made sure Pikachu fell asleep, she went back out only to find an old friend waiting outside the front of the ship. It wasn't Snake, or Zelda, but another man. One that Samus hasn't seen for almost a year now. He wore a green and black armored suit with an orange faceplate. His armor looked somewhat similar to Samus'. This man was the one and only Master Chief. "Nice to see you again Miss Aran." The armored man greeted the ex-bounty huntress. "Cheif. I didn't expect you to be here." Samus spoke a bit surprised. "Well I was prepping for my next mission when all of a sudden a vortex appeared out of nowhere and sent me here." Chief explained. "Well while you were here have you seen a scruffy looking man with an eyepatch wearing a stealth suit of some sort?" Samus asked her Comrade. "Yeah. He's right behind you standing next to that elfin girl." Chief answered as he pointed behind Samus. The ex-bounty huntress turned around to see Zelda slapping a cigarette out of Snake's hand. "No smoking on the ship!" Zelda scolded. "Ok geez." Snake replied putting his hands up. "When did you get to the ship? Samus asked. "I've been here since you and Zelda went to help that little electric fuzz ball." Snake replied. Suddenly, Master Chief was shot with an orb of green energy. "Alright Robocop." A voice said. "Where the hell are we and how do we get back?" A muscular arm grabbed him and Master Chief's eyes soon met those of one Johnny Cage. Master Chief wasn't going to let himself be taken down then interrogated by a shirtless guy with sunglasses that smells of cheap body spray. So he pulled out his energy sword and pulled away from the man's grip. "I don't know where the hell we are or why we're here... Chief started. "But if it's a fight you want pretty boy, it's a fight you'll get." "Fine by me." A feminine voice spoke as an electric shock went through Chief's body. The voice came from Cassie Cage who was accompanied by her mother Sonya Blade and Sub-Zero. Samus, Zelda, and Snake got into fighting position. Master Chief made the first move as he leg swept Cassie and roundhouse kicked Sonia in the face. Sub-Zero then created an ice sword and hit Master Chief in the back with it. The sword broke into tons of tiny shards of ice as Chief reacted by grabbing the ice warrior's wrist, twisting it, and punching him right in the face. Sub-Zero stumbled backwards trying to focus. Johnny then tried to punch Samus who easily countered it then kicked Johnny in the face. He fell on the ground and spat blood as he got up and tackled the ex-bounty huntress. Snake fought Sonia. Both soldiers expertly countering the others moves. Neither one could manage to land a single hit on the other. That left Zelda fighting Cassie. Luckily, since she lived with Samus for all these months, Zelda has learned a lot of combat experience. Zelda blocked Cassie's punches with her arms held towards her face. When Cassie tried to sweep Zelda's legs, Zelda teleported behind her and put Cassie in a headlock. Cassie then headbutted Zelda who then let go of the woman. Zelda did a double spin kick that forced Cassie to fall on her back. Blood was now seeping from her nose. Cassie got pissed off and tackled Zelda. She grabbed a gun from her back holster and pointed it right at Zelda's head. The gun was suddenly shot out of her hand by a bullet from Snake's pistol. Samus was then spun around by Johnny cage as he put his fingers in the slits of her suit. He then started to pull the suit in half. Samus then ejected herself from the suit as The warrior said his famous catchphrase-"Here's Johnny!" He exclaimed. He then realized that There was no one in the armor. Samus then dash-kicked Johnny in the face and then stunned him with her paralyzer. Chief and Sub-Zero were now fighting gladiator style. Both with their own unique melee weapons in hand trying to cut the other. Sub-Zero then froze the ground around Chief's feet and ice covered the armored man's legs. Chief couldn't move and was then kicked in the face by the ice manipulator. Sonia had managed to land a blow on snake and then decided to switch tactics. Sonia, Cassie, and Johnny decided to change opponents. Sonia now faced Zelda, Johnny faced Snake, and Cassie now faced against a new redesigned Zero Suit Samus whose arms were now exposed in her new zero two piece. Her top stopped at the belly button, she wore pants that weren't skintight but was made out of the same material, rocket boots instead of her rocket pumps and a utility belt with her infamous screwattack insignia on the front of the buckle. She now wielded dual laser blasters. "Try not to get any blood on me." Cassie taunted. "Try me bitch." Samus replied as she flipped the young Cage-ling off. Cassie then grabbed her other gun and pointed it at Samus. Samus quickly reacted by dive dashing and then did a ground kick to Cassie's jaw. Then Samus used her Plasma Whip to grab the woman. Samus then pulled the whip and flung Cassie into a wall. Samus then noticed that Zelda was being strangled to death by Sonia using a wire. Samus summoned her power suit. The power suit started to break into pieces and fly towards her. Samus was being circled by the pieces and they soon fit into place. She then charged her arm cannon and fired at the female soldier. The blast was massive. After the smoke cleared, Samus rushed towards Zelda who had passed out from the lack of oxygen. Sonia had been incinerated by Samus' final smash. Samus just stood on her knees holding Zelda in her arms. A cough rose from the Hylain princess. She weakly opened her eyes and gave a small smile at Samus who was just relieved that Zelda was alive. Johnny cage ran towards the couple and screamed in fury as he jumped in the air. A glowing green energy surrounded him. Snake jumped and kicked the man in his stomach. Making the warrior fall to the ground clenching his stomach in pain. Snake walked over to him and pulled out his pistol as he smoked a cigar. He took it out and spoke. "Why the hell did you attack us?! Who are you?!" The one eyed man asked sternly as he held the pistol to Johnny's chin. Johnny looked up at Snake, only to spit blood in his face. Snake then whipped the blood from his face and hit him on the back of the head with his gun. Snake was soon shot in the side by Cassie who rushed over to help her father. Cassie ran right up to Snake, and elbowed him in the face forcing the man to fall to the ground. Cassie tried to pull the trigger but the gun was melted by Samus' heat beam. Cassie harnessed green energy and shot it at the ex-bounty huntress only to have it reflected back to Cassie thanks to Zelda's magical reflector shield known as Nyru's love. Master Chief had managed to get back up only to have himself stabbed by an ice spear created by Sub-Zero. The man was about to finish him off as Samus shot him in the arm. Samus was then stabbed in her side by an ice spike that was strong enough to penetrate her armor. Samus fell to the ground and Zelda rushed over. Using Din's Fire to strike the Ice warrior in the chest sending him through a wall. Snake toke Chief and carried him back to the ship as Zelda teleported to the ramp. She then quickly teleported Samus to the medical bay and then pressed a button on the power suit's helmet. The suit then retracted from the ex-bounty huntress and the suit was now turned into it's portable disc form. Chief told Zelda he knew how to fly a ship and took off leaving a little present behind. Once the ship was clear of range the Armored man pressed a button on his glove. Sub-Zero got up and held his now throbbing skull as he pushed the debris of the wall he crashed through off of himself. He then noticed something. It was metal and green. Yellow buttons were flashing and a beeping sound could be heard from it. "Shit." The ice warrior said under his breath. Once the beeping had stopped. A huge explosion went off destroying half the planet along with Sub-Zero and the Cages. Back on the ship, Zelda was taking care of Samus as Snake watched. He was about to light a cigarette when Zelda gave him a cold stare. "Whoops sorry." Snake replied as he put his lighter and cigarette away. Zelda then returned to bandaging her lover's wounds. She gently touched the now bandaged stab wound Samus had recently received. Samus gently grabbed Zelda's wrist and put Zelda's hand up to her cheek. Zelda then caressed Samus' face. "I'm fine really." Samus said with a weak smile. Zelda looked into Samus' beautiful diamond eyes and leaned in. Their faces now very close to one another's. "No. You're not." Zelda spoke softly yet sternly. "Zelda- Samus sighed as she stood up from the medical bed. She then clenched her side and fell forward into Zelda's arms. "Ugh! Damn it!" Samus cursed in pain. Zelda wrapped her arms around Samus as she lifted her up and teleported them to their room on the ship. Zelda laid Samus on the bed and lied down next to her. "Samus this is serious." Zelda began. "That spike of ice penetrated your armor! I was afraid you were not going to make it!" Samus then turned to meet Zelda's gaze. Tears were forming in Zelda's midnight blue eyes. Samus looked at her softly and caressed Zelda's cheek with the back of her hand. "Don't talk like that Zel. I'm not going anywhere." Samus spoke in a reassuring tone as she managed a soft smile. "I know you're not." Zelda responded in a low whisper as she flicked a single golden strand of Samus' hair back behind her ear. The two just lied there. Staring at each other. "You know... Zelda began as she broke the silence. "Ya?" "Samus asked. It's been a year since we've been together." Zelda replied. "And?" Samus asked curiously. "What are your thoughts on marriage?" Zelda asked awkwardly. Samus just looked at Zelda. Not knowing what to say or do at that moment. Her face started turning bright red. "Wh-why are you asking me this?" Samus asked nervously. "Well I thought once our trip is over and when go back to Hyrule, you know, I would like for us to, Just live together for the rest of our lives as wife and wife." Zelda answered bashfully as blush started to creep up on her face as well. "Wow Zelda, That's such a big step." Samus replied unsure of what to say. "But-I think we should wait a while. I don't want to rush things." Samus said quietly. "That's alright my love. I just wanted to know what you think." Zelda responded. "I love you." Samus said suddenly. Samus had always been unsure of what love is. But Zelda had brought that back into her life. And after twelve months of Zelda saying it, Samus was finally ready to respond. Zelda was a bit shocked at her words but she responded by hugging Samus. Tears poured from her eyes. "I love you to Samus! I love you too!" Zelda said overwhelmed by joy and love.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter please review!**


	4. Forming Alliances

Console Wars

By Ultimax10

 **Chapter 4: Forming Alliances**

 **At the Smash Mansion:**

Steve and Mario had both recovered from their battle. But when the men stood up, they were surrounded by competitors. Link, Sonic, &Watch, R.O.B, Kirby, and a few others were surrounding them. Watching and speaking amongst one another. Suddenly, a giant floating disembodied white glove floated above the smashers and Steve. "What is going on here?" The hand's voice boomed throughout the mansion. The hand then turned it's attention towards Steve. "Who are you?" The hand asked as it literally used itself to point at the man. "My name is Steve." The man replied not looking the slightest bit shocked to see a giant floating glove talking to him. "You seem to not be frightened of me." The hand stated curiously. "From where I come from I fight Guardians, Zombie pig-men, a dragon from another dimension, and a giant three-headed flying skeleton that shoots skulls at everything it sees. You're somewhat normal compared to what I have to deal with every day of my life." Steve spoke. "Hmmm.' The hand hummed curiously. "Interesting." "Why are you here Mr. Steve?" The hand asked politely. "I was with my wife fighting my evil look-a-like one second, and then the next thing I knew I was sent here fighting this guy." Steve answered as he gestured towards Mario. "These kidnappings could be linked." The hand said with curiosity. "I will have to consult with my brother, Crazy Hand." The hand said as it looked towards Steve. The hand extended a finger towards the man. "It was a pleasure meeting you Steven." The hand Spoke as the man shook it's giant pointer finger."The name's Master Hand." The glove introduced itself. "While I consult with my brother, I will leave you here with my acquaintances to get you settled for your temporary stay." The hand spoke as he shot off into the sky. "Kiss up." Falco muttered. "Do you always have to be such a dick Falco?" Link scolded the bird-human hybrid. "Do you always have to have one in your mouth?!" Falco shot back clearly agitated. Link growled as he reached for the Master Sword. Falco readied his blaster. The two were about to throw down when the sound of jets broke the commotion. A familiar ship had just landed outside the front of the mansion. When the gateway opened, five figures emerged from the spacecraft. Those figures were none other than Zelda, whose hand was held by Samus who had Pikachu on her shoulder. Snake, who finally got to smoke his cigarette, and Master Chief. Whom Samus had described to the smashers a year ago after they met.

"Back from your little lesbo space trip already?" Falco snickered. "Just for this moment and then we'll be back up there as far away from your crummy ass as possible!" Samus hissed as she let go of Zelda's hand and picked Falco up by the collar. Their eyes locked in battle. Samus then dropped Falco on his tail-end and fell on her knees holding her side where she had been stabbed. "Damn it!" Samus hissed in pain once again as she was then lifted up by Zelda and Snake. Master Chief looked down at Falco. "You're such an ass Lombardo." The armored combatant said in minor irritation. "Bite me Chief." Falco muttered. "Mario we need your help!" The Hylian princess exclaimed. "Most-a certainly-a princess!" The Italian plumber replied as he led Zelda and the injured Samus into the Smash Emergency room. Chief and Snake had only suffered minor injuries that they had already taken care of.

Everyone else had gotten acquainted with Steve who easily made friends with the smashers. (Except for Falco). After Samus and Zelda left and went to their shared room in the mansion, Steve walked in the emergency room and leaned against the entrance of the door. Mario was wearing his doctor's uniform as he was wrapping up the extra bandages back into place, stored it in the cabinet, and turned to face the man. "You're a doctor too?" Steve asked surprised. "That's so cool." Steve commented. Mario grinned and replied with a "Thanks." "Look-a Steve- Mario started but was cut off by a growling in his stomach. "You're hungry too huh?" Steve asked. "We can talk and get something to eat if you want. Steve offered. "Sure-a. I-a know-a just the place-a." Mario replied. The two ended up at Uncle Luigi's. A pizza shop the brothers made as a side business in Smashville. It was the best Italian restaurant in all of Smashville. A blue Toad took the two men's orders who had decided to share a pizza. "Look-a Steve, I'm-a sorry for attacking-a you." Mario apologized. "You-a see-a, my-a wife and my-a brother were-a taken by-a whatever has-a sent you here-a." "I-a overreacted and-a attacked you. And-a for that-a Steve, I'm-a sorry." Mario hung his hand down. Steve's hand patted the plumber on the shoulder across from him. "It's okay Mario. I understand what it's like to be taken away from your loved ones. But we'll fix this and they'll be back with us in no time." Steve spoke reassuringly. Mario gave him a hopeful smile.

 **Somewhere in the Mortal Kombat-Verse:**

Scorpion was facing against fighters that he had never seen before. They appeared out of nowhere but Scorpion didn't care. Scorpion decided to test the two strange men in "Mortal Kombat." Scorpion was faced against a muscular man wearing a ripped Kung-fu outfit and a headband. The man called himself Ryu. The other man was dressed in a more, rustic attire. His face was hidden by a white hood. Knives held in his hand. The man proclaimed himself as the greatest assassin of World War One. This man called himself Ezio. The men fought for hours. Ryu and Scorpion were quite evenly matched in power. Ezio used his stealth skills and his agile attacks to keep up with the two. Hadokens were fired, blades clashed, And a couple of "Get over Here's!" Were yelled. The men fought until the sun had set. "You have proven yourselves worthy warriors." The tired Scorpion complemented the two tired men. They shook hands and sat and talked. "You said that you both were sent here by these vortexes as well correct?" Scorpion asked. "That is correct." Ryu replied as Ezio just nodded his head in agreement. "People from my world have been disappearing by those very same vortexes." Scorpion stated. "Whatever it is, we will stop it!" Ryu exclaimed as he pounded his fist into his palm. "So, Comrades?" Ryu asked as he held out his hand. Ezio put his hand atop of Ryu's and nodded. "Comrades." The assassin spoke in a respectful low tone. Scorpion hesitated for a second. Then he put his hand on theirs. "Comrades." The masked warrior agreed.

 **Back at the Smash Mansion:**

Samus and Zelda were sleeping on their bed. Both of them still in their clothes they wore earlier today. The injured Pokemon Pikachu slept On the other bed trying to recover from the incident. Neither woman was underneath the sheets. Both just lay there cuddling next to the other. "Mama no!" Samus yelled as she woke up in the middle of the night even though she and Zelda had slept since Samus was properly treated by . Zelda woke up once she heard Samus move. "You ok sweetie?" Zelda asked worried and tired. Samus just sat there. Her diamond blue eyes staring at the sky. The ex-bounty huntress was unknowingly crying. "Oh no." Zelda whispered. Samus started to curl up into a fetal-position and her breathing became uneasy. Zelda slid over towards her crying girlfriend and held her. Zelda stroked Samus' hair that was out of it's usual ponytail as she whispered in her ear saying "It's alright Samus. I'm here everything is going to be fine." Samus' breathing began to slow as she leaned her head into the crook of Zelda's neck. "I-saw-them-d-die-a-again!" Samus spoke between cries. "Shhhhhhh." Zelda comforted her. Samus hugged Zelda for a long time as Zelda tried to calm her down. Zelda then pulled away from the embrace and wiped the tears from Samus' face. The Hylian princess then cupped her right hand on Samus' cheek and started caressing her face with her thumb. Samus started to relax. "Fukin' Ridly." Samus mumbled as she sighed. "Sam, you going to be ok?" Zelda asked the ex-huntress concerningly. Samus just looked into Zelda's deep sapphire eyes and started to cry again. "Sam- Zelda couldn't get out the rest of her sentence as she was kissed softly by her bounty huntress. Samus broke kiss and looked at Zelda. "As long as I'm with you, I will be." Samus answered softly. Tears still flowed from the ex-huntress' eyes, but these tears were filled with joy. "I love you." Samus said softly. Now Zelda was the one crying. Samus-I-love- the princess was once again cut off by Samus' soft kiss. "I know you do." Samus stated. Zelda then pushed Samus down on the bed. The princess was now laying on top of the ex-bounty hunter. Zelda smiled seductively. She leaned in and whispered into Samus' ear. "Prove it." The princess demanded seductively. The two then kissed passionately.

 **Please review! Positive criticism is welcomed!**


	5. The Kidnapping

Console Wars

By Ultimax10

 **The Kidnapping:**

 **At Smash Mansion:**

It was a beautiful morning at the Smash Mansion. Mostly everyone was at the cafeteria or at the lounge. Samus, Pikachu, Link, Zelda, Snake, Daisy, and Chief were all sitting at their table in the Smasheteria (cafeteria) minding their own business, when all of the sudden, an egg flew out of nowhere and hit Samus in the back of the head. "THE FUCK?!" Samus yelled touching the back of her head to see egg yolk dripping on her fingers. "WHO THE FUCK THREW THAT AT ME?!" Samus yelled so loud that the whole cafeteria went silent. Falco couldn't contain his laughter anymore. He bursted out laughing and pointed at the enraged ex-bounty huntress. Samus got up from the table with her fists clenched in anger. Zelda grabbed Samus' wrist but Samus shook her off. She has had enough from that blue feathered bastard. She stomped her way over towards the still hysterical Falco and went behind him. Falco then had his head shoved in his plate of biscuits and gravy. "Asshole!" Samus yelled as she started to walk back to the table. "Bitch!" Falco yelled back. This had definitely set Samus off. She darted back towards the table that Fox had just got up and ran from, not wanting to get stuck in the feud. Samus grabbed Falco by throat and pinned him against the wall. Her fist clenched with rage. "That's it you ignorant blue feathered piece of shit! Samus growled as she pulled her fist back. Before she could pound Falco's gravy covered face into the wall, She was grabbed by Zelda and Link who were Trying to restrain the angered huntress. "Samus please," Zelda pleaded. "This idiot isn't even worth your time." Zelda spoke as Samus released her grip on Falco. Letting the blue bird-human hybrid fall to the floor on his tush. Falco then got up, grabbed his plate, and threw it at Samus. The plate missed its intended target and instead the gravy hit all three of the smashers. "Why you little piece of shit!" Link yelled at Falco as he let go of Samus. Zelda followed suit and used her magic to give herself and her friends their plates of food. "This was a brand new dress you ass!" Zelda screamed in an unladylike manner as she threw her plate at the bird. Falco than spat at her as Link pinned him to the wall again. "Uh! HOW DARE YOU!?" Zelda yelled as she whipped the spit off herself and then grabbed Samus' tray and smashed the hot plate of eggs in Falco's face. "What the hell you crazy lesbo bitch!" Falco screamed at Zelda. "THAT'S IT! HOLD EM THERE!" Samus yelled as she moved towards the now trapped Falco. Samus then punched Falco straight in the gut. Falco was released as Samus then kicked him in the face, knocking the bird out cold. Link then took his bowl of cereal and dumped it on Falco's unconscious head. The three were now headed towards the table but stopped once they saw that they had started a food fight in the cafeteria. It wasn't just a normal food fight, no. It was an all out Food Brawl! Smashers fought each other and used their food as projectiles and blinding items. Samus, Zelda, and Link just hid underneath their table until it it was over. In the lounge there was a bar (closed of course). Mario sat on one of the bar stools talking to Steve and Yoshi. In the corner by the large glass windows stood a chess table. Which was preoccupied by The galactic princess herself Rosalina, and her best friend, the Mii gunner named Elijah. They were drinking Rosalina's famous star tea which Elijah just loved. The two liked each other very much but neither of them were brave enough to tell the other. Check-mate! Rosalina exclaimed as she took a sip of her tea. She then returned to hugging Luma who sat on her lap. Elijah was trying to concentrate but then heard an extremely loud but muffled yell through the cafeteria's doors on the other side of the room. "Flkon "pnch! the muffled voice yelled as Wario went flying through the doors. "Watch out!" Elijah exclaimed as he jumped towards Rosalina And pushed her down. Wario crashed into the chess table. Breaking it into pieces. Chess pieces went flying opened her eyes to find Elijah on top of her on the floor. Both of them started to blush. "Oh um Eli, t-thank you for that." Rosalina's face turned an even richer shade of red. "Um, no-no problem Rosalina." The Mii replied. His face now as red as crimson. Luma was right between the two. Feeling quite squished. "Oh sorry Luma!" Elijah apologized as he got off of his friends. The Mii gunner was tall, fairly muscular, had brown eyes, black curly hair, a mixed skin complexion, and wore the super smash bros t-shirt DLC outfit with a smash symbol headband. The Mii moved his hand towards his friend and she took it. He then pulled Rosalina up from the floor. Little Mac was then shot through the doors by what seems to have been Din's Fire. "You hit on Samus again, and I will personally shrink you down to the size of your boxing glove!" Zelda protectively threatened as she linked arms with Samus as they began to exit the lounge. But all of a sudden, three vortexes opened and three figures jumped out. The figures were Ganondorf, MetaKnight, and King Dedede. Ganondorf punched Samus into a wall and she fell to the floor. Zelda teleported behind him and kicked him in the back of the knee, giving Ganondorf a Charlie Horse. Elijah and Rosalina sprang into action as they took on MetaKnight. Mario and Yoshi stalled Dedede so Steve could get some , Link, Kirby, DK, Marth, Little Mac, Fox, Sonic, and Captain Falcon all came rushing in. Snake and Chief decided to take a more stealthy approach. Samus got up and held her throbbing head. "Ganondork I'm gonna murder your ass!" An enraged Samus yelled as she called for her suit. Once the suit was on, she shot Ganon in the face with a plasma blast. Samus then tied her plasma whip around his neck as he struggled for oxygen. Ganondorf smashed his back into a wall trying to shrug Samus off of him. Ganondorf was soon running towards Zelda and grabbed her. Link and Sonic ran after Ganondorf. Suddenly a vortex opens underneath Ganondorf and the two women. They fell through as Link and Sonic followed suit. The air vents were then banged open and Snake and Master Chief jumped out of the vent and into the closing portal. Elijah shot some gunner missiles at the masked warrior as he used his dimensional cloak to disappear and reappear behind the Mii gunner. MetaKnight slashed Elijah in the back as he cried in pain. Rosalina then used her gravity pull to pull MetaKnight in, and used her wand to levitate the circular knight. Rosalina then threw MetaKnight across the room and Kirby swallowed him. Another vortex opened and Wolf jumped out kicking Kirby in the face/body. Kirby then spat out MetaKnight who grabbed Kirby and threw him into a wall. Mario, Steve, and Yoshi were all bashed through the Lounge's wall thanks to Dedede's oversized mallet. The trio were knocked unconscious. DK, Captain Falcon, and Little Mac charged at the gigantic penguin but were soon knocked into a portal by Wario. Elijah, Fox, Marth, Kirby, and Rosalina were the last conscious smashers standing. Fox then clawed at Rosalina and scratched her left side of her cheek, sleeve, and torso. "Rosalina!" Elijah exclaimed as he threw Wario at Wolf. The Mii ran towards his friend. "I'm fine. Just a little scratched up at the moment." Rosalina joked as he helped her up. The Mii could only force a small smile. Fox then grabbed Wolf and grand slammed him into the ground as he shot his arch-enemy with his blaster. Wario and Dedede took on Kirby and Marth. Dedede Smashed Kirby in the head with his mallet and the pink circular creature flew into an opening vortex. Marth was soon slammed into the same vortex by Wario's motorcycle. Fox was dazed by Wolf's blaster and was soon thrown into the vortex as well. Elijah and Rosalina stood on the opposite side of the vortex and villains. They were ready to fight but were thrashed into the portal by MetaKnight who had sneakily teleported behind them.

The vortex closed. "Now let's get to work." MetaKnight exclaimed as he and his new partners walked off. Little did they realize that someone had watched the whole incident. The ice climbers, known as Nana and Popo, Ness, Lucas, and Pikachu hid in the Smasheteria watching through the cracked double doors.

 **Hope you enjoyed this story in general so far! I would really appreciate it if some of you visitors and viewers would send some feedback or invite some other fanfictionists to review my work!**

 **P.S. Sheik does exist in the story and will play a huge part later in the story. Please let me know who else you want to see in the console wars! Peace out!**


	6. Calling for Help

Console Wars

By Ultimax10

 **Chapter 6: Calling for Help:**

 **At the Smash Mansion:**

"We have to do something!" Nana the spoke. "We have to get Master a Hand!" Popo responded. "We can't just go and tell them without getting caught by the bad guys! Lucas exclaimed as he and Ness tried to wake up the unconscious bodies of Mario, Yoshi, and Steve. Pikachu started to charge his lightning. "Pika-Chuuuuuu!" The Pokemon exclaimed as he shocked the unconscious trio. Mario, Steve, and Yoshi woke up. "What-a happened?" Mario asked as he held his head. "Mario! We need to warn Master Hand that the villains pushed everyone else into these portal things!" Nana exclaimed. "He already knows! Said a tiny voice." A miniature rocket landed on one of the cafeteria tables and out came Two three inch tall men named Olimar and Alf. "We watched the whole thing and flew to tell Master Hand!" Alf exclaimed. The two men then pressed a button on their suits and they grew to the size of a small person. "Master Hand has silently alerted the remaining smashers." Olimar stated. "We better go help them!" Steve exclaimed. The team ran out of the Smasheteria. "This is Wolf. Ganon was sent back but the rest of us are here. Proceed with step two." The canine human hybrid spoke into a communicator. Suddenly, a vortex opened and guns flew out. These guns weren't just any guns though, these guns were specially made to turn anyone into trophies. But wait, there's more! These new weapons also give the wielder a final smash aura every time the gun is used. "Let's go find the others." Wolf spoke as the team broke up to find other smashers.

 **The Master Room:**

"We need to consider sending in the newcomers for next years Super Smash Tournament in now brother." Crazy Hand spoke as it erratically moved it's gloved fingers all around the place. "But they aren't ready! They don't even know that they will participate in next years tournament much less be able to understand what is going on at this very moment!" Master Hand exclaimed. "We don't have a choice brother!" Crazy Hand yelled desperately. "Fine. If we must" A defeated sounding Master hand replied as it snapped it's gloved fingers. A white light flashed and all of a sudden, a roster of new characters have appeared. There was One boy that looked to be about sixteen. He had a red rooster hat with headphones on. He wore a light blue sweater jacket with a yellow star on it. The boy carried a green notebook with the very same star on the front of it. His name was Maxwell. Next to Maxwell stood a man wearing pink and white. This was the one and only Bomberman. Next to him was a very tall woman that wore black leather clothing that was even more revealing than Samus'. Her name was Bayonetta. Next in line was the one and only Tails the fox. Sonic's best friend. And lastly, two teens approximately sixteen years of age. One male, the other female. They both held paintball weapons of some sort and the girl had orange squid-like hair. These two were known as the Inklings."Hello friends." Master Hand spoke. "We are sorry for the inconvenience, but this is an emergency." "There are intruders in the Smash Mansion and we need your help to stop them." "The intruders are Wolf, King Dedede, MetaKnight, and Wario." Crazy Hand stated. "Now be careful. These men have powerful new weapons that are unknown to us." "Do you understand?" Master Hand asked. The six nodded in understanding. "Now go! Help the other smashers!"

The glove snapped it's fingers and the six were teleported to the Smash Mansion.

 **In the Desert Biome of Minecraftia:**

"Oh my Fuck'n head!" Samus exclaimed as she got up from the sand. "Zelda? What happened?" "ZELDA?!" Samus yelled worriedly as she looked around frantically. She then turned around to see the unconscious bodies of Snake and Link laying in the sand. She picked up Link by the shoulders and gently slapped him in the face with her cannon arm. "Wha-what happened?" A dazed Link asked. Samus pressed a button on her helmet and it degenerated into her power suits collar. "Link it's me! Samus!" Samus yelled trying to get Link's attention. "Sam-us?" Link asked still a bit woozy. Link suddenly remembered the earlier events. "Where's Ganondorf? Where's Zelda?!" Link asked the ex-bounty huntress worriedly. "Damnit Link! That's what I was asking you!" Samus worriedly yelled at the hero of time. Master Chief and Sonic rose from underneath the sand. Master Chief groaned as he held his helmeted head. "I can't lose her damnit! I just can't!" Samus yelled at Link, shaking the poor hero as she held back her tears. Master Chief looked at Snake and kicked him in the gut. Snake woke up. The soldier had been sleeping the whole time. Link took hold of Samus and looked at her with a serious face. "We'll find her Samus." "She isn't dead. If she was, my Triforce would've alerted me that the Triforce of Wisdom has been passed on to a new owner." Link stated reassuringly. "Samus." Link grabbed the ex-bounty huntress' attention as he came up with an idea. "What?!" Samus asked excitedly. "Shoot the sand with your heat beam. I have an idea." Link spoke. Samus did as she was told and shot the sand with her heat beam. Snake pulled out a cigarette and put it towards the heat beam. The cigar soon started to smoke as Snake pulled it away and took a big puff of smoke. Samus pressed a button on her power suits collar and the helmet reattached to its owner's head. "Don't smoke in my direction." Samus commanded. "I thought you used to smoke." Snake spoke. "That was before-... before me and Zelda became-...Something. Samus replied hesitantly. "I would prefer to keep away from old habits that can easily start up again." Snake nodded and turned around blowing the smoke in the other direction. "Samus you can cease now." Link spoke as Samus turned her arm cannon off. The sand was now turned into a nice slab of glass. "Now what mister hero of time?" Samus mocked. "Midna! We request your assistance immediately!" Link yelled into the glass. A grey and black woman with orange and yellow hair came out of the glass. "What's up hero?" Midna asked as she floated in the air. Midna then directed her attention towards Samus. "Hey there bounty hunter, where's ya princess at?" Midna asked curiously. "That's what we need your help with Midna." Link replied. I sense the Triforce of Wisdom and Power's presence, but I cannot pinpoint the exact location." Midna spoke as she checked the area. "But there is one that is more familiar with this world than I am." Midna spoke as she snapped her fingers. A redheaded woman wearing a avocado green shirt and brown pants appeared in front of them. It was Alex.

 **The Rainbow Road:**

Mumbling can be heard in the darkness. Eyelids slowly open and a face can be seen. The face was that of Princess Rosalina. "Oh thank the stars you're alive!" Rosalina rejoiced as she pulled her now conscious Mii friend from the road. Rosalina then wrapped her arms around Elijah. "I'm glad you're ok Elijah." Rosalina spoke softly as she hugged the Mii tighter. "I'm glad that you're ok as well." Elijah spoke in the same tone. "That's very cute guys but we need to get back to help the others." Fox interrupted. The two looked at Fox, then at each other. Both of their faces started to turn bright red. The two separated from their embrace and and looked away from each other, both quite embarrassed. "I know how we'll get back!" Rosalina exclaimed as she took Elijah's hand and motioned them to follow. Elijah's face was now as bright as a tomato. Rosalina and the others ran to a ramp where a cannon was propped up. It was a space cannon. Rosalina pressed in some coordinates and pressed the number of launches and hit enter. "Two can fit at a time." Rosalina stated as she squeezed Elijah's hand. "Do you mind sharing with me?" Rosalina asked her Mii friend. "No-I-um... Sure lets go." The Mii stuttered. His face starting to redden once again. Rosalina and Elijah got into the cannon and they were shot off into space. Fox and Kirby followed suit shortly after the cannon recharged. Marth was shot out of the cannon soon after. The five of them soon found themselves at Rosalina's Spaceship home of the Lumas. Rosalina looked at the others and spoke. "We are too tired and banged up to head back straight away, so we'll have to rest up and head back Tomorrow." "Let me show you to the guest quarters." Rosalina then showed Marth, Fox, and Kirby to their temporary rooms. "Where's my room?" Elijah asked. "I can show you that later." Rosalina replied. "Let's clean up that cut you have on your back." Rosalina spoke. Elijah blushed as he followed her to her medical room. Elijah removed his shirt and Rosalina cleansed the wound. She then put some ointment on it and put some bandages on his back. The cut ended up diagonally just before the right shoulder blade and stopped two fourths of the way of his lower back. Rosalina cleaned her own wounds and put on a new dress. Rosalina walked back to her still shirtless Mii friend who sat on a stool. "Well there goes my only shirt that I have on me." The Mii sighed as he examined the cut on the back of his new smash bros shirt. Rosalina put her hand on Elijah's bare shoulder. The Mii stiffened at the cold contact. Elijah started to blush once again. "Eli, you okay?" Rosalina asked her friend. "Ye-yeah Rose just-just a bit, uncomfortable. The Mii stuttered nervously. "What's wrong Elijah?" The star princess asked concerningly. "It's nothing!" Elijah exclaimed nervously. "Elijah, you're my best friend. You can tell me anything." Rosalina said softly and reassuringly as she took her friend's hand. The Mii gazed into her piercing diamond eyes. "Well Rose you see I... I have feelings for you. I have liked you for sometime now but I never had the courage to say it. The Mii explained. Elijah's face was redder than ever and he looked away from her feeling completely embarrassed. Rosalina squeezed his hand tighter. "Really?" Rosalina asked surprised. Elijah nodded his head, still trying to avoid her gaze. "I've felt the same way about you." Rosalina said softly. Elijah turned his head to meet her gaze as she pulled him closer. "Rose, I-" Elijah's words were cut off by Rosalina who was kissing him softly. Elijah was surprised at this but quickly returned the kiss. The two stood there for quite some time. Rosalina broke the kiss. "I've been wanting to do that for some time now." Rosalina admitted as she started to blush. "Me too." Elijah replied blushing as well. "There are some other things that I have also wanted to do with you." Rosalina spoke softly and seductively. "Oh really?" Elijah replied catching what she was saying. Rosalina took Elijah's hand and led him into her bedroom.

 **Hehheh, yeah that just happened. And review please! Come on I know people are interested in this story I've seen the stats. Please follow or favorite or something! Please. Just, let me know that you enjoy it that's all I ask and want from you guys/girls.**


	7. Inner Demons

Console Wars

By Ultimax10

 **Chapter 7 Inner Demons:**

 **Somewhere in the Mortal Kombat-Verse:**

Little Mac, Captain Falcon, and were up against strange and powerful foes that they have never encountered before. Captain Falcon faced against a man with technology stuck in his body. He called himself Kanos. Little Mac stood up against the infamous Reptile. And DK was knocked unconscious. The primate was now prey to that of Goro. Goro was about to finish DK off, when all of a sudden, a bolt of lightning went straight through the four armed Goliath's chest. Goro then fell down, and died. A figure flew down to the ground next to the now dead four armed warrior. The man wore blue, black, and silver clothing with an Asian Conical Hat. His eyes lit with electricity. The man watched the other strange fighters in the distance. Captain Falcon dodged Kanos' laser and did his mighty falcon dive. Kanos flew into a tree as Captain Falcon used his falcon kick. Kanos' body went through the tree which was now broken in two. Captain Falcon picked up the top of the tree and was ready to throw it at Kanos. Kanos used his laser to incinerate the tree. Captain Falcon ran towards the cyborg but was kicked in the face by him. Kanos then threw Falcon Into a tree and readied his fist. His lasers charged. Captain Falcon moved out of the way just as the lasers hit the tree. Kanos ran towards the racer. His metal fist ready to punch. Captain Falcon got into a stance and pulled his right arm back. The racer then yelled- "FALCON, PUNCH!" Captain Falcon's hand collided with the cyborg's chest and Kanos' body exploded. Little Mac was on the ground. The short boxer was looking up at his opponent. Reptile then grabbed Little Mac by his black sleeveless shirt and stared into his eyes. Reptile licked his lips with his long reptilian tongue. "You will be my supper!" Reptile exclaimed as he clawed at the boxer. Little Mac countered the attack with a fake out, then an uppercut. Reptile was knocked down. The reptilian human hybrid quickly sprang up and charged at his opponent. Little Mac got into a stance. When the reptilian creature was in range, Little Mac released his K.O. Meter knockout move and uppercut his reptilian foe. His gloved fist collided perfectly with his jaw. The creature's head flew off it's body and landed on the ground next to it's lifeless corpse. Little Mac let out a huge breath as he swept away the sweat on his forehead with his wrist. "Nice work kid!" Falcon complimented his friend as he congratulatory slapped him on the back. "Nice work indeed." A voice spoke in the distance. It was the man who had helped Donkey Kong a few moments ago. "My name is Raiden." The man spoke. "You warriors have proven yourselves worthy by taking down some of our most dangerous enemies." "Now may I ask who you three are?" The lighting wielder politely asked. "The name's Captain Douglas Falcon." Falcon excitedly replied. "This here is my friend Little Mac, and that overgrown ape is known as Donkey Kong." Falcon motioned towards the unconscious primate. "Nice to meet you." Raiden spoke. "Come. There is much to do."

 **At Rosalina's Space Castle:**

A yellow Luma opened Rosalina's door. Luma floated inside the room and closed the door behind him. To Luma's surprise, he saw his mother sleeping in bed with Elijah. Both under the covers nude and asleep in each other's arms. Luma started to talk in it's star language. Rosalina woke up. She stared at her new boyfriend and lover. She gently caressed his face with the side of her hand. Elijah woke up and saw Rosalina. He smiled softly and spoke. "Morning my love." Rosalinda's heart fluttered with joy at the sentence. "Morning sweetheart." Rosalina said as she kissed him gently. Elijah soon directed his attention to his surroundings. Rosalina's room was beautiful. The walls were painted to look like the Galaxy. The carpet was blue, and the lamps were shaped like Lumas. "Um Rose?" Elijah whispered awkwardly as he looked behind her seeing a rather shocked Luma. Rosalina turned around and grabbed the sheets to keep herself covered correctly. Rosalina started to blush. "Oh! um, hello dear... what is it that you need?" A shocked and embarrassed Rosalina asked awkwardly. The Luma spoke to her. Rosalina's face was now an even brighter shade of red. "Um, well you see... Elijah was in my bed because, well... Mommy was really cold last night and, I trusted Elijah enough to keep me warm... Yeah that's it!" Rosalina responded trying to sound truthful. Luma wasn't buying it. "You see Luma," The Mii gunner started. "Your mother and I like each other and she thought that I should keep her company." Elijah lied sounding as casual as possible. Luma seemed to buy his story and told Rosalina that Fox is making breakfast. "Thanks sweetie We'll be there shortly!" Rosalina replied as she motioned Luma to get out of the room. "Love you sweetie please shut momma's door on the way out thank you!" Once the door was shut, Rosalina fell back in bed and turned to her long time crush. "That was really smart." Rosalina complemented her Mii gunner as her finger trailed the outline of his chest. "Thanks." Elijah replied. "So, last night was, pretty fun." Elijah said awkwardly. His face turning red. "Pretty fun? Last night was **Amazing**!" Rosalina replied as she reminisced about their magical night. "So I'm your first?" Rosalina asked playfully. "Yeah so? I'm your first too." An embarrassed Elijah replied. "Hey, I'm isolated in space with my thousands of star babies. You on the other hand live on a tropical island with tons of Mii girls." Rosalina replied with a smug grin. "Yeah but none of them are you." Elijah responded in a soft tone. "You really mean that?" Rosalina asked sweetly. "Does this answer your question?" Elijah asked as he kissed her slowly. The Mii broke up their kiss a few seconds later. Rosalina started to cry. "You've been too kind to me." Rosalina spoke as tears flowed down her cheek. "You're the only one I truly care about besides my children." "That's what best friends are for right? Elijah asked as he wiped her tears away. "Wait, so does that mean," Rosalina started. "No, we're more than that." Elijah cut her off. "I love you Rosalina." "I love you too Eli!" Rosalina replied as she hugged him.

 **At the Smash Mansion:**

"I'm sorry Ash." The Pokemon a Trainer Red spoke to Ash's grave that sat next to the giant metal statue of the Mega men, all who have been deceased for years now. Wolf turned the gun on. "Let's see how these babies work!" Wolf said to himself as he blasted Red with the blaster. In a flash of light, Red was turned into a statue of himself. "Heh heh. Perfect."

In the training room Lucina and Shulk stood there talking about stuff. Lucina and Shulk were one of many of the first few couples to take place during the fourth season of Smash Bros. Wario crashed through the wall with his motorcycle and shot the two with his gun. The two were now statues. Wario did his signature laugh and he collected the trophies and rode off. Game and Watch and Pac-Man were taken down by King Dedede. MetaKnight was about to take on the Villagers, (The male and the pink haired female) when suddenly, he is blinded by orange and blue ink. It was the Inklings. The female Inkling told the Villagers what was happening when she heard the laser go off. Her friend was now an Inkling statue. The female Villager tried to plant a tree, but was turned into a statue seconds later. MetaKnight charged his gun and fired at the female Inkling. The Inkling closed her eyes and turned around. A strange sound was made. The Inkling opened her eyes to see Villager stand in front of her. He then raised his palm and shot the blast back at the awestruck MetaKnight. The blast hit MetaKnight and he was then turned into a statue. Villager was about to look at his Villager friend

When a hand grabbed his wrist. "You saved my life." The Inkling spoke as she hugged him. "Thank you." "I wouldn't be a mayor if I wasn't looking out for others." The Villager responded accepting her hug. "Especially pretty girls like you." "Oh stop it!" The now flushed Inkling shyly yet playfully replied.

 **Minecraftia Desert:**

"If there is one place he could've taken her it was this desert temple straight ahead." Alex spoke as she led the others to the temple. "Be careful." "Here's the plan." Samus spoke strongly. "Me, Alex, Link, and Snake will go inside to rescue Zelda." "Sonic, Chief, stay here and watch out for any enemies." "Understood?" Samus revived a "Yeah!" From the group as she and her group went inside. "ZELDA!" Samus yelled as she ran over to her Hylian girlfriend. Zelda was trapped in a cage that was right above the Lapiz Lazuli Block surrounded by orange wool on the temple's floor. Samus kicked the lock open and nearly ripped the bars off it's hinges. "Welcome Samus Aran and friends." A dark voice greeted the team. Ganondorf stood out of the shadows. "Welcome to your doom!" Ganondorf exclaimed as something made a whole in the side of the temples wall. " _SAMUSSSSS ARANNNNNN!"_ A loud voice roared. When the dust cleared. A large dragon like creature with huge wings and bright yellow eyes walked into the temple. "RIDLEY!" Samus yelled in anger. "What the fuck are you doing working with this fucker?! Samus yelled as she pointed towards Ganondorf as she held Zelda in her other arm. " _WE MADE A DEAL."_ Ridley answered as Samus readied her arm cannon. " _I GET TO KILL YOU, AND YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND AND HE GETS THE TRIFORCE THING. IT'S A WIN WIN!"_ "You mother fucker! If you even go near her, I'm gonna make sure you stay dead once and for all!" Samus yelled as she shot Ridley with her final smash beam. Ridley fell into a wall and the whole place started to collapse. Ridley grabbed Zelda and was about to eat her when Samus kicked him in the face and shot him in the eye. Ridley screeched in pain and dropped the Hylian princess. "YOU ASSHOLE! IT WASN'T BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU MURDERED MY PARENTS AND ENTIRE RACE, NOW YOU TRY AND KILL THE ONE I LOVE?!" "You sick son of a bitch I'll kill you!"

Samus yelled as she kept on beating Ridley while he was down. An arm touched Samus' shoulder. "Samus please! We need to leave now! The entire place is collapseing!" Zelda screamed over the collapseing building." Samus looked at Zelda. Samus was crying underneath that visor of hers. "Okay!" Samus yelled as she grabbed Zelda by the waist and jumped through the hole that Ridley had made. Ganondorf was fighting Link and Snake was already on the outside holding Alex and let her down on her feet. "Wait where's Link?!" Zelda asked worriedly." The rubble was now covering the entrance Ridley had made. "LINK!" Zelda yelled as she tried to jump back in and reach him. "Zelda no!" Samus yelled as she grabbed Zelda's arm. Samus please I have to... "Zelda watch out!" Samus yelled as she pulled Zelda into her arms. "Suck in your gut!" Samus yelled as she turned into her Morph Ball form and rolled out of the way as the entire temple collapsed. Samus was now out of her Morph Ball form. Zelda was now crying "No, he can't be... Link!" Zelda whimpered as she cried like there was no tears tomorrow. "Zelda...I'm sorry." Samus said softly as she held her Hylian love in her arms. Snake and Alex just stood there in silence. "Finally that hero is dead!" The Triforce of Courage will be mine!" Ganondorf exclaimed as he came out from the rubble. "YOU!" An enraged Zelda yelled at the demon of darkness. "You killed my best friend!" A voice spoke in Zelda's head. " _Kill him Zelda. He deserves to pay for his crimes." "Let me out and I will gladly get rid of him once and for all."_ Zelda got out from Samus' grasp and walked towards him. "I'll take your Triforce of Wisdom as well." Ganondorf smugly said as he walked a bit closer towards her. Zelda's body started to glow and a bright light flashed. Once it was gone Zelda no longer was there. A figure in cat pants, and bandages stood in her place. It was Sheik. Sheik's red eyes burned with hatred as she pulled out some kunais. "You're the Sheikarian who was foiling my plans for over seven years?!" Ganondorf asked surprised. "Zelda!?" Samus exclaimed as she walked forward towards Sheik. "There is no Zelda. I'm in control now." Sheik spoke as she grabbed Ganondorf and threw him on the ground. "I've been trapped in Zelda's head for years watching you ruin our lives, Well I'm going to end it now. No more pain and suffering will be coming from you." Sheik said coldly as she stabbed Ganondorf in his hands so he couldn't get up from the Sandstone ground. "Zelda Stop!" Samus protested as she grabbed Sheik's shoulder. "I said there is no more Zelda!" Sheik yelled as she grabbed Samus' wrist. "I know you're in there Zelda. Please come back to me." A hurt Samus pleaded. "I'm not going back to being trapped in her head!" I'm free now and I'm never going back!" Sheik yelled. " _Samus I'm trying! Sheik please!" Zelda pleaded to Sheik inside their shared head. "Not this time Princess." Sheik responded._ "I'm not letting you take her away from me!" Samus exclaimed as she threw a punch. Sheik easily blocked it and grabbed her fist as she kicked Samus in the stomach. Samus was now on the ground as Sheik trapped her by leaning on top of the older woman. "Get off of me!" Samus growled as she struggled to get free. Sheik then started to press buttons on the suit's helmet. Sheik took off her mask and revealed her face. It was identical to Zelda's but with more chiseled features. "You see Sammy," Sheik began using Zelda's voice and nickname for Samus. "I am a part of Zelda, so I know everything she has done, been taught, and remembers." Sheik spoke still pressing on the power suit's buttons. The suit then opened up and retracted into a disc which Samus quickly swiped from Sheik. Samus headbutted Sheik and pushed her off of her. Samus stood up and started to fight Sheik in hand to hand combat. Sheik then pulled out her katana she had on her back of her waist and started to swing it. Sheik cut Samus multiple times as on the arms and stabbed her in the same spot where she was just stabbed a couple days ago. Samus fell to the ground and began to cough up blood. Zel...da, was all Samus could manage to say. _"Samus no!" "Sheik Please don't!" "I'm sorry but she gave me no choice." Sheik spoke as she held the blade over her head. "Nooooo!" Zelda yelled as she forced herself to change back_. Sheik tried to fight the transformation. They started to change in different places every second. Half Sheik, half Zelda. Then another huge flash of light appeared. Once it was gone, both Sheik, and Zelda were on the ground. Both women were now seperated from the other. "Free? I'm free!" Sheik rejoiced as she ran over with a dagger to kill Ganondorf. Once she got there, he was gone. "Damn it!" Sheik cursed as she used a smoke bomb and vanished. "Samus!" Zelda cried as she held her beloved. "It's going to be okay Sam, just hold still." Zelda instructed as her hands started to glow. Zelda touched Samus' wounds and they cleared up. Zelda now looked very weak. "Damn it Zel, what have I told you about healing me?" "It was an emergency." Zelda replied weakly. "I don't care. It's not healthy for you. You've said it yourself." Samus replied sternly. "I would rather be a little out of breath than to have you die my love." Zelda spoke barely loud enough to be heard. Zelda then fainted. "Zelda?!" "Zelda!?" Samus screamed with panic. A hand touched Samus' shoulder. It was Snake. "Where the hell were you?!" Samus yelled. "Getting a ride back home." Snake responded. "How did you- "I interrogated Ganondorf and forced him to open a vortex to send us home, come on." Snake said as he led Samus towards the vortex. "Thank you for all the help Mrs. Alex." Snake spoke as he shook her hand." "Thank you Snake." Alex replied as she handed him a stack of sixty four diamonds. "Give them to Steve please." Alex asked as she saw them leave. Before the vortex closed, Sheik jumped in. "I'm coming for you Ganondorf." "You will pay." The Sheikarian spoke coldly.

_ **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a review! I love all of you! P.S. The youtubers will be added in the next chapter. I do not own them though, Okay bye have a beautiful time!**


	8. Dark Duplicates

Console Wars

By Ultimax10

 **Sorry that I haven't been updating lately guys I have school so yeah. Also Youtubers like DanTDm, Sky, Markimoo and a couple others for more minecraft characters in the story will be in the next chapter sorry guys. Also I decided to make chapters just based on certain characters at a time for a while. Let me know if you want that to be a regular thing. Also I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY MII AND MY RIGHTS AND MY LIFE!**

 **Please enjoy and for the hundredth time let me know what you want me to do people! Support and reviews would be great!**

 **Chapter 8 Dark Duplicates:**

 **Outside of Smash Mansion:**

Zelda woke up. The Hylian princess lifted her head slightly to see where she was. Zelda found herself to be on Samus' Ship. "You're finally up." A familiar voice spoke. It was Samus. "Samus? What happened?" Zelda asked as she sat up. "Drink." Samus ordered as she handed Zelda a glass of water. Zelda did as she was told and drank the glass of water. "All I remember is Sheik and I were finally free from one another, and Link, Oh goddesses Link!" Zelda exclaimed as she began to cry. "I'm so sorry Zelda." Samus spoke with pity and sadness as she hugged her beloved. Sniff, "It's not your fault Samus." Zelda replied sadly. "I'm sorry too." Zelda spoke after a long period of silence. "For what?" Samus asked. "For keeping Sheik a secret from you. I should've told you that way you could've been prepared for..." "Zelda I get it. There are things that you weren't ready to share with me yet. It's okay." "Thanks for understanding Samus." "No prob Zel." Samus replied hugging her princess tighter. "Um, Zelda..." "Yeah Sam?" Zelda asked. "I have something that I need to ask you." Samus replied as she pulled out a small black box out of her back pocket and hid it behind her back. "Zelda I- Boom! The Ship was hit by something. Samus fell backwards and quickly slid the box back into her pocket as she stood up. "THE FUCK!? WHY NOW!?" Samus yelled as she stomped her way over to the computer. "No, It can't be! " Samus barely whispered. "Sam?" Zelda asked worriedly as she went over to her love. "Everything all right?" "Stay here." Samus replied sternly as she put on her armor. "Samus what is it?" Zelda asked concerningly. "Zelda. Please. Stay here!" Samus said with fear in her eyes. Zelda knew Samus only showed even the slightest hint of fear when something really deadly from her past has returned to kill her. And now with their relationship, Samus won't take any chances that will risk Zelda's life. No matter how much Zelda detests the idea of Samus fighting alone against her most deadly villains. Samus shut the door and opened the hatch. Zelda checked the monitor. Samus has taught Zelda how to use every part of the ship. Just like Samus showed Zelda how to remove her power suit if it was ever a life threatening emergency. Zelda gasped as she saw who it was. It was Dark Samus. The evil phason that mind raped Samus and nearly killed her.

"I'm not letting you do this alone." Zelda spoke to the monitor as she left the room. Zelda entered the key code on a door and placed her hand on the scanner. The door spoke. "DNA scan recognized." "Welcome Zelda." Zelda entered the room and stepped on a floor panel. The floor lit up and Samus' arsenal of suits opened up. Except for one closed case that said secret prototype. Keep out. Zelda didn't have time to wonder at the moment though. Zelda opened the Power Suit mark one prototype. This suit is the one Samus wore in the Smash battles. The prototype's limited array of weapons challenges her to try other combat moves and teaches her to not rely on her armor as often. Zelda started to put it on. She knew that Samus had to use all of her mental and physical strength just to put the thing on much less walking and fighting in it. Zelda tried to concentrate but she couldn't handle the stress on her mind and body and she shut down the suit. "I guess I'll have to help Samus my way." Zelda spoke to herself as she stood near the suit trying to regain her strength.

Outside of Samus' ship Dark Samus kept on firing lasers at the hull until she was shot by a charge shot. Samus jumped out and punched her dark double in the face. Dark Samus quickly got back up and shot some missiles. Samus transformed into her Morph Ball form and rolled towards Dark Samus with ease. Samus morphed back and activated her screwattack which electrified her evil phason double and sent her flying onto her back. Dark Samus landed with a thud as Samus pointed her arm cannon at her evil double. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Samus Aran." "Technically you are me you filthy phason clone." Samus responded coldly. "I guess you can say fare well to your precious child." The phason responded as she pulled out the assist trophy that had "Metroid" engraved on the capsule. "Let him go!" Samus demanded as she powered up her arm cannon. "First the power suit." Dark Samus demanded. "There's no way in hell I'm ever gonna do that!" "Not even for your imprinted Metroid child you thought you had lost?" Her dark double asked. "You take off your copy cat phason armor too." Samus demanded. Dark Samus hesitated for a second. "Very well." She replied as the armor started to dissolve back into her body. Dark Zero Suit Samus was very similar to Samus. She had the same mimicked zero suit but in dark dark blue, her skin was light blue with strange blue marks that went from her legs, all the way up to her face. Her black hair was let down unlike Samus'. "Samus pressed the buttons on her suit and the armor turned into a disc like object. "Hand him over." Samus demanded as she held out her hand. "I'm afraid I cannot do that." Dark Samus replied as she started to morph her arm back into the arm cannon and pointed it at the assist trophy. "No!" Samus yelled. An arrow of light was suddenly shot and hit Dark Samus right in the chest. Zelda jumped off the roof of Samus' ship and landed right next to her beloved. "Zelda I thought I told you to-" "I'm helping." Zelda stubbornly interrupted." "Can't you see they already have something I care about?!" "I just want to keep you safe!" Samus yelled back. "Why do you think I'm out here!?" Zelda shot back." "I don't want to lose you either." Zelda spoke quietly. Samus went silent."How touching." A dark yet familiar voice spoke behind the two. It was a dark version of Zelda. "What the hell?!" Samus asked surprised. "You see Samus, last night I infiltrated your ship and made an evil phason clone of Zelda." "Why wouldn't you just kill us then?" Zelda asked. "Because I have developed human emotions. In particular, Samus' love for you." "I have felt what you humans and Hyrulians call loneliness and love." "I have created my love and now we will destroy you both!" Dark Samus exclaimed as Dark Zelda swiped the Power Suit disk from Samus' hand and teleported towards her phason love. "Without your power suit and your Metroid spawn held captive, you are powerless against us." Dark Samus exclaimed. "Think again you copycat bitch." Samus said in anger as she pressed a button on her belt. A bunch of blue metal parts started to fly from the ship and attach to Samus. A pink light flashed around her and when it was gone, Samus was in a armored version of her original zero suit. "I call this one the Zero Armor. Thanks for being my first two test dummies." Samus spoke half pissed, half excitedly. "Zelda are you ready?" Samus asked her Hylian Princess as she pulled out two laser guns. (Not paralyzers. Though they look the same. Only the laser guns are thinner in with.) Zelda nodded as she spun around. Zelda was engulfed in light and once it vanished, Zelda was wearing a different outfit. She wore armor gauntlets and boots that went from her wrists and feet to her elbows and knees. Zelda's dress was replaced with a battle skirt (I don't know what it's called.) and She wore a golden armor plated breast plate. Zelda drew back her Light bow. Samus used her plasma whips to ensnare Dark Zelda while Zelda teleported behind Dark Samus and swiped the Metroid assist trophy from Dark Samus. "Heads up Sam!" Zelda yelled towards her partner as she threw the assist trophy towards her. Samus knocked Dark Zelda out with the stun setting on her gun and grabbed the trophy. Samus then pulled out her Power Suit's disc out of the now unconscious Phason Princess. "Okay little guy, let's see what you've got!" Samus exclaimed as she opened the assist trophy. The now fully grown Metroid sprung out of the capsule and attacked the evil phason clone of Samus and in a mere matter of minutes, drained the energy cells from the dark double. Two vortexes opened underneath both phason doubles and sucked them in. "I hate those things." Samus stated as she dusted herself off. Her Metroid child swooped in and tackled it's imprinted mother."You've grown so much! Yes you have! Yes you have!" Samus spoke in a playful and motherly tone. Zelda was awestruck. Never has she seen Samus act this way. Ever. Samus looked up and hugged her now adult Metroid child. The Metroid looked at Zelda and sniffed her. The Metroid then nudged Zelda lovingly. "A www looks like he likes ya!" Samus exclaimed playfully sounding completely out of character. Zelda walked over to her love while hugging the Metroid. "Samus I have never seen you act like this before!" A surprised Zelda spoke. "There are a lot of things you still don't know about me sweetie." Samus replied as she kissed Zelda on the cheek. Giggling as she took her Metroid son from Zelda and walked back into the ship all the while humming the song of storms. (Zelda played it for her once). Zelda followed suit wondering what in the name of Nayru has gotten into her. "Now Adam, I want you to hang out with Pikachu for a while." "Be nice!" Samus ordered her Metroid (Adam) and Pikachu as she took Zelda by the wrist and led her to the ladder that took them to the top of the ship, "Samus what has gotten into you?" Zelda asked curiously and worriedly. "I don't know Zelda, I guess I just have that motherly instinct." Samus answered as she signaled her Zero Armor to return to the armor room. "I'm glad and furious with you for helping me today." Samus spoke as she and Zelda sat down enjoying the beautiful night sky. "Please tell me that you would rather thank me than yell." Zelda responded half jokingly half apologetically. Samus leaned in and kissed Zelda on the lips. All the while she pulled a single strand of Zelda's hair back behind her pointed ear. "Thank you." Samus said as she and Zelda stood up. "Zelda I'm proud of you for proving to me once again that you are an independent woman and that I'm not alone in this world." Samus spoke kindly and softly. Zelda noticed a gleam in Samus' eyes. Something new sparkled in those diamond blue orbs of hers but she couldn't tell what it was. "Samus I- "Shhh. I'm not done." "After all we have been through for the past year, I have loved every second of it. You have shown me that I can be loved and that I can still love. You have given me purpose in my life. A non-destructive purpose. I love you Zelda. And after what has happened with Link and thinking that I had lost my Metroid child, I realized that life is too short. Samus got down on one knee and pulled out the black box from earlier."S-Sam?!" Zelda asked surprised. "I realized that for every next second that we spend together, I want to spend it with you as my wife and queen. "Samus!?" Zelda asked starting to cry. Princess Zelda Nayru Harkinian of Hyrule, will you do me the honor of being your wife? Samus asked as she opened the box to reveal custom wedding looked as though Samus had made the rings herself. The rings were the Triforce with Samus' infamous screwattack engraved in the center of it. Zelda almost tackled Samus. She wrapped her arms tightly around her neck and started to cry. "Y-yes Samus of course I will!" "Yes, yes, a thousand times YES!" Zelda exclaimed. Tears of joy flooded her eyes. Samus slid the ring on her soon to be wife's ring finger as Zelda did the same. "When will we have our wedding?" Zelda asked excitedly. "I was thinking once Peach was found and after Link's funeral. As well as figuring out and stopping all of these vortexes." Samus replied. "Zelda?" "What?" "I love you." Samus answered as she kissed her soon to be Hylian queen. Zelda broke the kiss for a second and whispered Samus' old response. "I know you do." Zelda replied as she quickly returned to kissing her beloved, The two stood there kissing for a long time.

 **At the Minecraftia Desert:**

A hand pushed the rubble off of it's owner. He stood up. The Triforce glew on the back of his hand. The hero of time got up and limped. "Good thing Alex gave me coordinates to her house." Link spoke to himself sounding tired and hurt. The hero of time started to limp towards the direction of Steve and Alex's house.

 **The end of chapter 8 people! Please for the love of all that is game related Review and tell me what you want! I really don't think that's too much to ask for! Thank you for reading and I will post soon.**


End file.
